


20 Random Facts about Severus Snape's Relationship with Lily Evans

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 16 September 2007 for <a href="http://iulia-linnea.insanejournal.com/247519.html">Round Three</a> of the Harry Potter Random Facts Fest. Cross-posted to <a href="http://hp-random-facts.livejournal.com/867.html">hp_random_facts</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	20 Random Facts about Severus Snape's Relationship with Lily Evans

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 16 September 2007 for [Round Three](http://iulia-linnea.insanejournal.com/247519.html) of the Harry Potter Random Facts Fest. Cross-posted to [hp_random_facts](http://hp-random-facts.livejournal.com/867.html).

  1. The first time he saw her, she seemed so bright and shiny that he found her hard to look at; in spite of this, he couldn't look away.
  2. When he overheard her name the second time he saw her, he spent all night under the covers doodling pictures of lilies. His father walloped him for wasting paper when he came to wake Severus the next morning and then threw the crumpled pieces into the bin.
  3. Severus saved the paper and smoothed it out before hiding it under his mattress later that day.
  4. The first time Lily took Severus to meet her parents, he was filled with shame, apprehension, and pride. Mr. and Mrs. Evans were so nice to him that it made him suspicious—and the way that awful girl kept staring made him even more nervous—but he forgot all about those things when he was invited to eat supper with them. It was a lot of food, Lily kept offering him more, and no one shouted.
  5. Severus thought it was funny that "Little Miss Witch-Hater" wanted to go to his and Lily's school. He almost charmed his letter to look like it was for Petunia, but he knew Lily would disapprove—and he cherished his Hogwarts' letter almost as much as he lo—liked his best friend.
  6. He hated Lily for a moment while waiting with his mother for the Hogwarts' Express: her parents had _both_ come to see her off, and they were smiling.
  7. Lily found Severus the day after their Sorting and swore to him they'd always be friends. Hearing her say so made him feel warm all over.
  8. Third Year, Alecto Carrow saw him talking to Lily after a Quidditch match and mocked him. Later that month, Severus figured out how to get into the girls' dormitory and charmed her sheets to turn her skin black. It remained black for almost a month, and Alecto received detention for twice as long for hexing Azalea Parkinson, her dorm mate, because she thought Parkinson was responsible for the curse.
  9. Lily gave Severus a book on origami for Christmas that year. He spent a good part of the hols making origami lilies with the paper he'd saved under his mattress.
  10. In the spring of Third Year, Alecto fire-hexed the origami lily bracelet Severus had given Lily on the train. Lily laughed it off, but Severus could see the tears in her eyes. Later in the week, Severus put an elixir in Alecto's pumpkin juice that made her skin blister and ooze. Lily figured out it was him, and, oddly enough, didn't approve.
  11. Mulciber did approve, even if he didn't like that Severus had poisoned "one of his own" on behalf of a "filthy Mudlbood." After Severus hexed him for it, Mulciber didn't insult Lily again until Fifth Year.
  12. The summer before they went back to Hogwarts for their fourth year, Lily developed in a way that made it hard for Severus to look her in the eyes. She hexed him for it, and then became so upset with herself that she kissed him. On the mouth.
  13. Every time Severus touched his mouth for the rest of the hols, he got hard.
  14. It made him proud to know how smart Lily thought he was, and sharing his Potions experiments with her after classes was almost his favorite way of spending time with her.
  15. Severus liked it best when he and Lily snuck up to the Astronomy Tower to share a fag and read poetry to each other. When Lily was feeling especially romantic, she'd snuggle in close and kiss him. Once, she blew her smoke into his mouth, and he blew it out—in rings.
  16. In January of Fifth Year, Lily surprised Severus by bringing a picnic hamper up to the tower—and a blanket. He learned a lot about Lily under that blanket.
  17. In February, she learned something about him, but after some practice, he learned to control himself.
  18. In March, they fought about Mulciber and Avery after Severus showed Lily a curse his house mates had taught him. She said she didn't like "that kind of magic," and he said she was "behaving like a stupid girl." There were no more tower meetings between them until the end of April.
  19. At the end of April, Severus tricked Lily into coming up to the Astronomy Tower, which was knee-deep in origami lilies. When Lily began to wade through them, they became animate, spelling out, "I'm sorry" as they wound themselves around her like a paper shroud. Severus kissed each part of Lily he revealed by removing the individual pieces of his apology; feeling her shudder through her orgasm when he pressed a fervent kiss through her skirt was the most erotic thing that he'd ever experienced.
  20. Avery got Severus drunk after he returned to the Slytherin common room near tears after Lily rejected him. Mulciber didn't join them; he was still writhing on the floor in pain from the boils all over his body. "Don't worry about it, Snape," Avery told him. "When things change, she'll see. She'll see you're worth more than ten Potters!" Despite the flush caused by the alcohol, however, all Severus could feel was cold.




End file.
